


A Request

by NadaCitizen



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Seme Near, Uke Mello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaCitizen/pseuds/NadaCitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello asks Near to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Request

"Hey, Nathan...?" Mihael pressed his back to Nathan's side as they sit on the couch; the local anchorman filled the room with nondescript news behind the TV. The blonde's legs sprawled out across the sofa, while Nate kept his own crossed, tucking an arm around his boyfriend's waist and using the other to twirl a lock of his own white hair.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could have sex."

"Okay." The albino grabbed the remote and turned off the television, but couldn't help raising a brow. Not that it was something new, but their intimacy always just sort of happened-- no questions asked. Nonetheless, without further thought, Nathan turned toward him, hand sweeping his maize bangs to kiss his forehead. When he attempted to lean closer, he felt a pair of hands push his chest away, so he stopped. "...?"

"I meant, like... the, uh,... BDSM kind? But if you don't want to, then I comple-"

"Sure."

Mihael blinked. "So you already know what that is?"

"Mm-hmm. Forgive me. When you asked me to research that criminal from Pasadena, you left the computer on a tab with information about it. Which is extremely unlike you, so I assumed you wanted me to see it."

Crimson rose to the blonde's cheeks, but shrugged as if it didn't make a difference.

"What did you have in mind?" Nathan spoke as calmly as ever.

"Well, uh... Whatever you want. Really. I like the idea of you..." he trailed off, burying a hand in his hair. Asking directly was just foreign to him."Sorry. I mean, of you doing whatever you want to me."

"I already do that."

Mihael chewed the inside of his cheek. "Right. You know what I mean, though."

"I do." Nate smiled, raising his brows. "But it's funny to see Mihael act like that. Very cute." He stood up, walking to the kitchen counter and grabbing the car keys. "I'll be right back, then. Do whatever you want to do to get ready."

The blonde perked up. "What do you want me to do?"

He shrugged, twirling his hair. "Whatever you enjoy and makes you comfortable. If at any time, however, you don't find joy or comfort in what we're doing, I need you to let me know. Say 'enough' if we ever get to that point.

Just like that, Nathan was out the door, leaving behind a frustrated Mihael. How was he supposed to be in charge and not give him a single command?: "That wasn't the point!"

In all honesty, he hadn't counted on Near actually agreeing to it. Since he now had a few minutes to spare, he walked to the closet and flipped through numerous white, oversized button-downs before grabbing his favorite-- the one with the missing top button. It popped off the first time they slept together since it was dark and neither of the men really knew what they were doing. Good times. Mihael then stripped completely and threw the shirt on; it swayed just barely above his mid-thigh, covering only the essentials. Had it been the albino's actual size, it wouldn't have even covered that much- but since his boyfriend wore things he could practically swim in, almost everything fit Mihael.

Now, submissive as he was during intimacy, his confidence boomed everywhere and anywhere else. A glint shone in his blue eyes as he fastened all the buttons up to the second from the top, walking to the bathroom. No mirror could really capture how good he thought he looked; the blonde couldn't help checking himself out and grinning. Damn, that looks nice. He thought for a moment, then rolled up the end of the shirt so that it was mere millimeters away from exposing his member. He sifted a hand through his hair, chuckling at himself: Fine as hell. No one else on earth would ever get to see him like this, and that was how he liked it. Soon after, the couch called his name, so he returned and spread out across it; mid-stretch he came up with the most brilliant plan to make Nate flustered first for once. He flipped to the opposite side of the couch so he faced the door. Some candy bars sat on the coffee table so he grabbed and opened one, touching his tongue to it as his other arm folded behind his head. He arched his back for good measure. He'll go crazy for this.

Nathan's return took a little longer than he'd have liked. His thoughts drifted, imagining the albino finding him lying seductively on the sofa and taking him right now. He blushed, shutting his eyes and nibbling the edge of the chocolate bar; his lips curled around it, tongue lapping at the sweet repetitively, pretending it to be something a little more personal. He took it a step further, envisioning the man pulling at his hair, the pale hands pressing Mihael's forehead to his naval as the albino whispered things only for his ears. Only a few minutes later, Mihael's daydreams hit too close to home; he glanced down to find a half-hard member tenting right there beneath his boyfriend's button-down, and that was not going to do. Clasping his knees together, he hoped that was enough to mask the problem. Unfortunately, the lock clicked and Near's arrival dispelled any thoughts of that working. 

The albino shut the door behind him, holding a bag between his forefinger and thumb and stepping in front of the couch to analyze the embarrassed man before him. Obviously, Mihael had prepped; his golden hair was combed back, and the shirt was pulled straight from the closet, already pressed. His knees were locked together, and with the accompanied pink cheeks and wide eyes, Nate assumed he'd already started without him- which was fine. At least it made for an easy starting point.

"You couldn't wait on me, Mihael?" The albino moved behind the couch, only to find the blonde hopelessly reaching his hands down to cover himself.

"No, I haven't done anything; I promise." Sweat dotted at the side of his head. Explaining himself wouldn't be easy.

Nathan reached down, grabbing both of the other's wrists in one swoop. The shy arousal couldn't hide under the thin shirt. "That's not what it looks like."

"I swear." He chewed his lip and tried to pull his hands back over it to no avail, gasping as Nathan gently glided his fingers along the shaft.

The albino thought it over, then shook his head. He gave the member a squeeze, and the room filled with coy whimpers. "Then what happened?"

"I was just...ahh...thinking--" It was impossible to think; Nathan hadn't let go yet, and tightened his hold at Mello's hesitation. "--About...Nn. You. That's it. Just thinking." 

"What were you thinking about?" Nathan's voice rung cold, almost demanding. Blushing hues bloomed under the blonde's skin, intensifying when he undid Mihael's bottom two buttons; the arousal stood tall with nowhere to hide.

"Your..." Chills ran through his body at the exposure, conflicting mercilessly against the warmth of Nathan's grip. His mind rewound to the imaginary scene, where he was bound between the albino's palms. "Nn...Hands."

"Fascinating. On the floor." 

Mello stared, not sure if he heard him right. Immediately after, Nathan led the way, grabbing the blonde's dick and forcing him to follow-- Mihael opened his mouth in protest, but Nathan's combined grip and authority persuaded him to do otherwise. The albino plopped onto the carpet and leaned against the couch's arm, releasing the blonde before folding his own legs.

For the few seconds he had, Mihael dropped his hands to conceal the painfully obvious desire his body showed for the other. He lowered his head, chewing his lip in thought. That was fucking degrading. But he liked it. Nathan then patted his knees, grabbing the blonde's attention. "Lie down."

Without question, the blonde complied and lay down across the albino's knees, hands far out in front of him. Okay... While he did find it odd, he didn't bother objecting until a quick, familiar palm struck hard against his ass, forcing a whelp out of the other. His shoulders tensed, having no time to process the action before a second strike followed-- he could feel the handprint it left. Immediately after, he glared, projecting his voice, "AH. What are you doing?"

He received no answer other than a third smack, which left a bright red mark across his cheek. Mihael inhaled, ready to argue passionately but was interrupted by a storm of unforgiving slaps, some quicker, some rougher than others, though each one pushed the blonde forward a bit. "Agh! Nate, answ- gah! Mmf! Wai- AH. That h- hahhh! Ugh! Nnh!... Hah...! Whh...! Ohh...! Mmn...!"

Oh, it hurt. Mihael convinced himself he'd had gunshot wounds less menacing than this. But quickly, it started to hurt in a good way, that stung but excited him for the next one, and his perky erection agreed. Sighing loudly, the blonde shut his eyes, burying his face into the floor as he lifted the lower half of his body to encourage Nathan, though it was immediately pushed back down. With each blow to his sensitive bottom, Mihael's arousal was pushed up against Nathan's knee, dripping precum on the pant leg. One after another left its legacy, and Mihael buried his face in crossed arms to protect it from the carpet as he got pushed further into it. At this point he couldn't help moaning, curling his toes in sheer pleasure but knowing full and well that the albino would call him out for ruining his pants. "Awh... Nnnnnn ... H-hahh... Do it harder, Nate..."

And his request was instantly granted, forcing a loud groan out of him as the hand came down ruthlessly, making the reddened area bounce in response. The blonde then tried to grind against Nathan's inner thigh, rotating his hips in desperate need to relieve some of the tension building up inside of him, but was promptly corrected by his boyfriend who flipped him over, landing the blonde's sore behind straight onto the floor. "No, Mihael."

An intense shade of pink burned on the blonde's face, and he suddenly felt the need to cover his rock-hard arousal again. Nathan predicted that, and brought a hand down to squeeze it just to spite him- forcing a shy moan out of the other. Then the albino tilted his head down, speaking in the emotionless, condescending voice that was almost enough to make Mihael cum: "Do you see that?"

His grey eyes flickered to his pant leg and then back to his boyfriend. "Did you do that, Mihael?"

The blonde nodded slowly, blushing more with each passing second. Nathan wasn't quite satisfied. "I can't hear you."

"Y- yeahhh..." Mihael managed, completely embarrassed, throwing his head back as the other squeezed him again.

"Then it's apparent that I need to keep my eye on you. Sit up." Nathan was gently flustered himself, watching his boyfriend rush to follow his orders and remove the white button-down, suddenly too warm on the blonde. Nathan then hooked his thumbs beneath his own waistband, slowly so the other could watch him slide the loose, white bottoms onto the floor and brush them away. Beneath them had been a pair of grey boxer briefs, accentuated by the albino's own obvious arousal hiding underneath them. Mihael gulped, instinctively parting his lips and staring at the outline shamelessly. Precum flowed freely from the blonde's own erection, making him blush a fresh shade of red until Nathan placed a hand beneath Mihael's chin, forcing the blue eyes to look at his own. "Good. Now tell me, what do you want?"

Miheal quivered, wanting to look down but the other wouldn't let him. "Ahn... I want..." He bit his lip. "Mn...I want to suck your dick, Nathan...I want you to...hahh...cum on my face. Please."

"Mmm... No. You haven't earned that yet. Pick something else." But Nathan couldn't help blushing at Mihael's request, making him struggle to stay in 'dom mode'.

Mihael's jaw slacked, and he ended up staring at the outline in Nathan's boxers again. "Mnn, then... Can I sit on it?"

The albino pondered it over, leaning back a bit to admire the man in front of him: a naked, needy mess. His golden hair was tangled, and his thighs were shiny with precum and sweat. Though he couldn't see all the marks he'd made on the blonde, he could see remnants of pink hovering around his hips. And now he sat here, literally begging for him to be fucked with those parted lips and desperate blue eyes. It was too much. "Yes."

His whole face lit up as he crawled into the albino's lap, sprawling his legs out behind Nathan's back. Once he located the other's clothed member, he sat down slowly, moaning quietly at the sensation against his ass. He'd have loved it more so had it been bare, but he wasn't daring to argue at this point. Mihael leaned forward, resting his blushing face in the albino's grooved shoulders and his warm erection on Nathan's cool stomach.

Nathan took it all in again, ghosting his fingers along his lover's back. He shut his eyes, truly thankful for him as he brushed his lips along his neck. Everything about Mihael was so fascinating- not perfect, by any means, but he loved him like that. He took a moment, just holding him and appreciating him, until he remembered that they were still playing a game. There would be time to love on him later.

"Fix your posture." Nathan grabbed his wrists, setting them on his shoulders as he glued his own hands to his boyfriend's hips, pulling him close. Then he tightened his grip, gently bobbing the other up and down, smiling as the blonde threw his head back. Mihael panted with each bounce, so Nathan sped up; the result was a shy Mello, hiding his face with his hands as his dick bounced in tune with him- and at this point, Nate knew it would be close, so he grabbed it forcefully, stopping him from climaxing.

"Nate...Please..." Literal pain built up in Mihael's shaft, but in the back of his mind, he still wanted to keep going. Mischief took over his expression through the submission and desperation; he reached down, attempting to please himself until the albino grabbed his wrists tightly.

"We talked about this." Nathan frowned, sitting up and reaching to the side. He raised his brows all the while, like a teacher about to discipline an unruly student. Just as quickly as he grabbed Mihael's hands, he bound his boyfriend's wrists with the cold, heavy handcuffs.

"Nn..." Mihael blushed hotly, knowing what was to come. His blue eyes shot down, studying the pale hands pinching the boxer briefs, sliding them down to reveal a hard, expectant erection. Nathan looked down at it himself, gently flustered, but redirected his attention to the blonde.

Nathan slid the other down slightly so the albino could crawl on top of his stomach, looking him in the eye. "Are you ready for your punishment?"

The blonde nodded slowly, parting his lips at the sight of it. Up close, it seemed a bit too big for comfort, but before he could mull it over the albino leaned forward, forearms on either side of Mihael's head on the couch, and began to thrust into the other's mouth. Mihael moaned, not even bothering to fight the cuffs as Nathan swung his hips back, ramming his cock back and forth into the other's throat- in response, the blonde just melted into the contact, letting out the occasional "Hah... Ahn..." but mostly just letting his eyelids fall and dick drip onto both of their thighs.

Holding back moans of his own wasn't easy; Nathan bit down hard on his lower lip, panting quietly as his arousal was greeted over and over with his boyfriend's slick, burning mouth. The tongue lapped at the underside of his shaft -intentionally, he was sure- each time he withdrew, forcing a fresh blush out of him.

After a few minutes, it suddenly became difficult to breath the deeper Near went; Mihael's eyes widened and he struggled under the chains, calling out as best as he could: "Eee- Enou-...Nhh..."

And as soon as he spoke, Nathan caught it, pulling out without hesitation; he watched carefully as his boyfriend coughed and gasped for air, furrowing his brows in what could only be described as an intense guilt. Nathan reached down, wrapping both arms securely around the other. He seemed fine, albeit flustered, but Nathan started kissing his warm cheek anyway. "Are you okay?"

In the embrace, Mihael closed his eyes, leaning into his arms. Why did he have to be so human? "Yeah... Thank you."

They sat there for a few minutes, letting the blonde catch his breath as Nathan seemed to gingerly kiss just about every square inch of his face.

"Can we, uh..." The blonde leaned back, recollecting his thoughts, "Can we try that again? But maybe where you can...control it better?" There was no delicate way of addressing a man's strokes, but Near nodded anyway.

"Sure." He sat back up on his knees, getting close, but this time holding the back of his boyfriend's head and pulling it near him. Mihael blushed as the arousal touched the corner of his mouth, still slick with the blonde's saliva. "Are you ready, Mihael?"

The sub nodded eagerly, parted his lips so Nathan could carefully re-introduce it; he braced himself for the other's swaying hips, pounding against his boyfriend's mouth in forward and backward motions as his hand supported Mihael's head, every so often tilting it in various directions. The blonde's eyelids grew heavy, and he moaned quietly in tune with the thrusts.

"Mn..." Mihael popped his lips around the head as it was taken away each time, and gently licked and nibbled at it came home to his mouth. The whole sensation felt like heaven, and hearing his boyfriend sigh and shiver because of the things Mihael was doing to him brought an immeasurable amount of pride and satisfaction. "Hah... I like that..."

"G- Good..." Nathan usually tried not to speak when inside the other, mostly because his incoherent words ruined the moment. But he did, and gently turned his boyfriend's head to the side to finish. Oh no-

The moment he pulled out, he climaxed, clear fluid erupting all over the blonde's face- but by the looks of it, he'd been expecting; Mihael blushed, opening his mouth wide to catch whatever he could, arching his back and releasing everything onto his own legs and the lower half of Nathan's back.

Then the two fell backwards, nearly collapsing on the floor in the pure, draining pleasure of the aftermath. Quickly, the albino turned around to lie behind his boyfriend, uncuffing him and slipping both arms around his sides-- the bottom one would fall asleep under Mihael's weight, but it was worth it to be able to hold him close. Nathan shut his eyes: "With all due respect, Love," he breathed out, forehead pressed to his boyfriend's back, "you're a freak."

In response, Mihael reached a hand behind himself, pushing Nathan and his half-hard arousal up to his backside. "Yeah."


End file.
